Yeux de lumière et monde de cubes
by Hib-Owl
Summary: Herobrine, la légende vivante de Minecraft, le demi dieu banni, le démon. Un...creepypasta? Alors que son frère multiple ses attaques contre lui et que d'anciens souvenirs reviennent le hanter, le demi dieu va se retrouvé plongé hors de son jeu, au cœur du manoir de Slenderman. L'aide des autres creepypastas ne sera pas de trop pour lui faire découvrir ce monde dont il ignore tout.
1. Chapitre 1, sur les traces du nouveau

Proloque:  


Des cubes. Il avait toujours, enfin aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, trouvé ça normal d'en voir partout. Il ne s'était jamais posé plus de questions que cela, ils étaient devenu son monde. Un monde de chasse, de frayeur et de meurtre.

Il sortit du portail d'obsidienne et regarda de ses yeux blancs lumineux la forêt de chênes en face de lui. La lune carrée s'élevait doucement dans le ciel parsemé d'étoile. Une nuit parfaite. Les mobs hostiles sortaient des grottes et des cavernes, prêts a terroriser et tuer les villageois et les joueurs insouciants. Une pioche de diamant apparut dans la main de l'être, un outil qui avait passé plus de temps à briser des vies que des minerais. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres et il avança en direction d'un simple et paisible village.

Des sons inquiétants se faisaient entendre dans les bois autour de lui. Des cliquetis d'os, des sifflements, des grognements, des pas… Sa fidèle armée était là. Une chose s'approcha de lui verte, une peau écailleuse, un visage menaçant, un cœur de TNT, le tout sur quatre pattes courtes et silencieuses. Le creeper s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse de l'Être, ne pouvant réprimander un frisson d'inquiétude.

L'homme aux yeux blanc ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant d'un geste de la main. Le monstre explosif se retira rapidement. L'être sourit méchamment. La nuit promettait d'être divertissante.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Sur les traces du nouveau  


\- Fuyez ! Allez vous en, Il est là !

En quelques minutes, la moitié du village brûlait. Plusieurs des villageois en robes colorés étaient déjà morts. Un joueur aux cheveux rouges et en armure de fer s'élançait avec courage dans la bataille, une épée en main. Un zombie verdâtre se dressa sur son chemin, il le tua rapidement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Lui, l'Être au t-shirt cyan et aux terrifiants yeux blancs, qui éclairaient doucement dans la nuit. Celui que tous craignent, un demi dieu, le frère du Créateur. Le plus grand monstre de Minecraft.

Il leva son épée à moitié usée, marchant prudemment vers l'être de malheur qui lui tournait le dos, sur le chemin au milieu du village, prés du puis. Mais au moment de la planter dans son dos, ce dernier disparu, ne laissant aucune particule derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit de plus, il se retrouva face contre terre, un pied creusant dans son dos pour le maintenir au sol. Il n'eut le temps de murmurer qu'un seul mot avant que la pioche en diamant ne lui ôte d'un coup sa vie :

\- Herobrine...

* * *

\- On est sérieusement obligé de venir ici ?

L'elfe en tunique verte leva ses yeux noirs à l'iris rouge sang au ciel. Son camarade attendit sa réponse. C'était un garçon doté des même yeux que lui, vêtu d'un sweat et d'une casquette noire et blanche, - ressemblant à quelqu'un de normal, à ceci prés que ses jambes et ses bras n'étaient pas rattachés a son corps, voir même pas du tout là, l'obligeant a léviter – avec un air toujours blasé et las de tout.

\- Tu veux déjà rentrer Lost Silver ? On vient à peine de commencer la mission.

Le garçon manchot soupira de lassitude. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Un nouveau creepypasta ? Le dresseur de Pokemon aurait bien aimé donner un coup de pied dans un bloc de terre pour signifier son mécontentement, mais faute de pied, préféra soupirer à nouveau.

Ben Drowned regarda le monde cubique autour de lui. Bien sur il connaissait déjà Minecraft. Il y avait peu de jeux vidéos dont il ignorait l'existence, mais rares étaient ceux qui possédaient leur creepypastas. Certains jeux très connus avaient même la chance d'en avoir plusieurs de la même version. Ce n'était pas son cas. Il y avait bien Dark Link qui venait comme lui d'un jeu de Zelda, mais il était le seul et l'unique fantôme de Majora's Mask. Et l'un des plus jeune pastas, coincé dans un corps de 12 ans depuis plusieurs années, depuis sa mort par noyade en fait.

Et maintenant, Minecraft posséderait aussi son creepypasta. C'était leur mission, se rendre dans le jeu, rencontrer le gars en question, et le ramener au manoir pour qu'il rencontre le protecteur, patron, voir père adoptif des creepypastas, Slenderman.

Lost Silver passa son regard sombre sur les cubes de terre et de bois qui les entouraient. On lui avait dit que le jeu était simpliste, mais quand même pas à ce point...

-Et dire que le nouveau vit dans ce monde … marmonna-t-il.

-Faudra faire avec, à moins que tu ne veuilles demander à Slendy de changer de mission ?

Le silence du dresseur de Pokemon fut sa seule réponse. Slenderman n'était ni méchant ni mauvais envers les creepypastas qu'il accueillait dans son manoir, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que chaque missions, que se soit pour trouver un nouveau, ou chasser et tuer une victime, soit bien et vite réalisée.

-Allez viens fit le jeune elfe blond, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on ira prendre notre revanche sur Sonic. Je suis sur qu'il a triché à la dernière partie.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le dernier endroit où le monstre de Minecraft avait été vu, un petit village dans une forêt de chênes qui avait essuyé sa colère.

-Heu… Ben ? C'est quoi cette chose ?

Ben tourna la tête vers son compagnon de mission et suivit son regard. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de voir la chose qui avait attiré l'attention de Silver. Et comment passer à côté sans la voir ? Une vache rouge et blanche les regardait de son air placide, des champignons rouge a pois blancs poussant sur son dos et sur sa tête.

-Alors là… Aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. Une vache transgénique ?

Une voix rieuse et féminine leur répondit :

-Vous n'avez jamais vu de champimeuh ? Vous êtes nouveaux ici pas vrai ?

Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers une joueuse habillée de vert, une queue de cheval rousse passé devant son épaule, un arc à la main. Elle leur fit un grand sourire en leur tendant la main.

-Je m'appelle Alex. Vos skins sont très sympa ! C'est des reprises de personnages ou c'est vous qui les avez inventés ?

Les deux pastas restèrent un peu abasourdit. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux ? Elle ne les connaissait même pas ? La Alex en question eu un petit rire :

-À vos têtes, on direz que vous êtes tombés sur un poisson d'argent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas méchante. C'est la première fois que vous jouez ?

Ben fut le premier à se dire que elle pourrait les aider.

-Heu, oui en effet. On est venu jouer pour voir si il y avait des légendes d'horreur dans ce jeu. On en est passionné, expliqua-t-il.

La femme rousse sembla un peu surprise mais réfléchit :

-Si vous cherchez des easter eggs, il y en a plein !

-Non, je veux dire, des… êtres de légende, puissants… horrifiques…

-Ho, tu veux parler de Lui ?

Lost Silver vit bien l'expression joyeuse d'Alex changer, comme si elle avait un peu d'inquiétude à en dire plus. Ils avaient une piste. Le L majuscule quand elle avait parlé de cet autre était bien perceptible dans sa voix. Il essaya de lui en faire dire plus :

-Lui ? Qui c'est ce « Lui » ?

Alex jeta des coups d'œils à droite et à gauche, comme si évoquer cette personne risquait de le faire apparaître dans son dos. Il n'y avait presque plus de doute. Seul un creepypasta pouvait faire aussi peur à un humain.

-C'est étonnant que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parlé, c'est un mythe est assez connu. Mais dans Minecraft, Il est réel… commença Alex, hésitante. Il a détruit hier soir le village au bout de ce chemin, et n'a laissé aucun survivant, pas même les joueurs qui y sont allé. Ce n'est plus qu'un tas de ruine, comme à chaque fois qu'Il passe quelque part.

-Il n'a pas de nom ?

-Si, mais il ne vaux mieux pas le prononcer maintenant, la nuit va tomber...


	2. Chapitre 2, les yeux dans l'ombre

Chapitre 2 :

Alex les avaient en premier mené au village en question. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, ce n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, un amas de pierre et de bois, avec ça et là quelques portes et murs encore plus ou moins intact. La forge avait été explosée et la lave qui s'était rependue avait incendié les dernières maisons de bois. Aucune des cultures n'avait résisté à l'assaut. On pouvait encore voir les signes du passage des mobs hostiles, des flèches plantées dans les murs, des portes brisées, des cratères dans le sol, des os et de la viande pourrie qui restait, mais rien qui ne pouvait dire vraiment qui était Lui ni où il était partit après l'aube.

La joueuse rousse avait ensuite insisté pour que les deux garçons viennent dans la maison de bois où elle vivait, pour les abriter des monstres de la nuit et leur raconter ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait ensuite essayé de les dissuader de poursuivre leur quête, mais ils étaient vraiment déterminés à Le rencontrer. Et à l'aube, ils étaient repartit, en emportant une carte qu'elle gardait dans un coffre et en laissant derrière eux une seule phrase : « Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça». Elle respawna peu après, dans un désert de cactus.

* * *

-Ben, pour la dernière fois, passe moi cette carte. Tu nous fais tourner en rond là !

-Mais non, je ne sais peut être pas où on est, mais je sais où on doit aller…

-C'est sur que tu nous aides beaucoup là…

Lost Silver avait des raisons de râler, pour une fois. Depuis le lever du soleil, ils marchaient dans une montagne de sapins sans fin.

-Moi je dis, fit Silver après un moment, qu'on devrait laisser tomber et rentrer au manoir.

-Vas-y si tu veux, lui répondit Ben, en regardant la carte sous tous les sens. Mais je garde la carte et tu te charge d'expliquer à Slendy pourquoi tu as abandonné la mission.

Le dresseur de Pokemon fit la moue en guise de réponse. Il jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de Ben pour regarder la carte.

-Dis, le temple devant lequel on est passé tout à l'heure, c'est pas ce carré là ?

-Hum… Si, probablement.

-Donc on est pas du tout là où tu pensais être ?

-Heu, oui… fit Ben, un peu gêné.

Lost Silver leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Ben se basait sur le nouveau repère pour retrouver leur route. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient plus prés de leur but que prévu. Après une demi-heure de marche, alors que les montagnes se faisaient plus ardues à grimper et traversées par d'impressionnantes galeries, ils trouvèrent enfin ce pourquoi ils marchait et lévitait depuis si longtemps. Un gigantesque château de pierre usée et couvert de lierre et de mousse se dressa entre deux grandes montagnes aux arbres sans feuilles. En approchant du château, les deux garçons croisèrent plusieurs fois des torches rouges et des structures de blocs, parfaitement pyramidales. Des sons étranges se faisaient entendre, venant de nul part, et les nuages cubiques au dessus d'eux semblaient plus sombre, cachant le soleil derrière eux.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, fit Ben en apercevant un squelette inanimé au pied d'un tronc, le nouveau à le sens de la mise en scène pour faire peur.

-C'est le minimum quand même, pour être un creepypasta…

Ben eu un petit rire amusé. C'est vrai que si le nouveau était à l'image du décor, ils allaient bien s'entendre. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas une chose. Qu'est ce qu'Il avait contre les feuilles des arbres ?!

Ils montèrent le chemin de gravier vers l'entrée du château en silence. Même Lost Silver ne râlait plus. Ils virent plusieurs mobs, cachés au loin dans l'ombre de la bâtisse, mais aucuns d'eux ne réagirent, se contentant de les regarder passer.

-J'ai l'impression que personne n'y vit depuis un très longtemps, fit Silver. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'on nous observe.

-Moi aussi. C'est très bon signe.

Arrivés au pied du vieux château, ils purent en admirer la grande entrée. Il n'y avait pas de porte mais un large pont qui passait au dessus d'un ravin. Il manquait des blocs à certains endroits et des traces rouges et noires en marquait le sol. Les lianes montaient jusqu'en haut des murs.

Ils marchèrent un moment à travers ce dédale de couloirs, chacun étant large, et éclairé à grand peine par de faibles torches rouges. Ils croisèrent une immense bibliothèque poussiéreuse, dont les rayons de livres couraient autour de la salle et montaient jusqu'au haut plafond. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses salles vides et sombres, et certaines qui auraient été habité il y a longtemps par des humains, mais aujourd'hui délaissées. Plusieurs escaliers de pierre montaient vers les étages supérieurs. Ben aurait juré avoir même entendu des bruits venant de l'intérieur même des blocs de pierre.

Ils passèrent dans une salle, plus grande que toutes celles qu'ils avaient vu jusque là, avec des colonnes de pierres et de grandes voûtés au plafond, mais surtout un trône, lui aussi en pierre sculpté. Lost Silver brisa enfin le silence pesant :

-Bon, Il n'a pas l'air d'être là non plus. On fait quoi ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! Je pensais qu'on était au bon endroit…

-Ho, Hé ? Il y a quelqu'un ici ? appela-t-il.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Silver ?

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais Le réveiller ? Il n'est même pas là !

-C'est pas une raison de crier pa...

-Trop tard, tu m'as réveillé...

La voix qui avait interrompu Ben était calme et profonde, mais aussi très sombre. Lost Silver voulu se retourner pour voir celui qui était dans son dos mais la pointe d'une lame froide sur sa nuque l'en dissuada.

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce que deux gamins comme vous viennent faire dans mon château ? Vous venez m'affronter ?

L'être semblait amusé à cette idée. Ben résista à l'envie de dégainer son épée et s'obligea à rester assez calme. Il sentit la main lourde qui s'était posée sur son épaule la serrer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sang qui maculait les doigts fins de l'être, ainsi qu'une lueur blanchâtre dans son dos.

-Hum... On… On ne veux pas vous affronter. Ni vous tuer d'ailleurs...

-Ho, comme c'est intéressant. Vous venez juste mourir sans vous battre alors ?

-Je suis déjà mort. Et lui aussi...

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase fût assez inquiétant. Était-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? La main sur l'épaule de Ben se resserra et le contact de la lame dans le cou de Silver se fit plus fort, mais la voix resta calme.

-Qui m'a donc volé ce plaisir, dit-moi ?

-Et bien, on peux tout vous dire. À vrai dire, on a à vous parler.

La poigne et le contact de la lame disparurent d'un coup. Les deux creepypastas se retournèrent mais il n'y avait rien derrière eux.

-Où est-ce…

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler alors ?

La voix venait cette fois de devant eux. L'être était assit sur l'ancien trône. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu ni vu se déplacer. L'ombre du soir le cachait à moitié, mais il semblait humain, ou au moins humanoïde. Deux yeux blancs les observaient, leur lumière donnant des reflets sur la pioche de diamant bleu qu'il avait planté dans le sol à ses pieds. Les deux cotés de l'outil étaient tachés de sang rouge.

-Alors ? fit-il d'une vois plus sombre.

Lost Silver commença :

-Est-ce que le mot 'creepypasta' vous dit quelque chose ?

Herobrine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Au fur et à mesure que les deux garçons parlaient, il avait à la fois envie de rire et de les tuer pour cet affront, et envie de les croire. Déjà, rien que l'endroit d'où ils disaient venir était difficile à croire. Un autre monde que le sien, non pas constitué de cube, et peuplé principalement par des humains, et un manoir où un homme avec des tentacules dans le dos et sans visage habiterait des gens meurtriers et des fous ? Et ils appelaient ça 'le monde réel' ?

Mais des souvenirs qu'il avait depuis longtemps caché et oublié dans un coin de son esprit revenaient le titiller, il essaya de les ignorer :

-C'est impossible, c'est la plus grosse absurdité qu'on m'ait jamais dit ! Je ne vous crois pas.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité, continua calmement le garçon en vert, ses yeux rouges brillants de sincérité. Le monde dans lequel vous vivez, Minecraft, ce n'est pas le seul. Il y en a un autre, celui d'où on vient. Slenderman vous a accordé une place dans son manoir, puisque vous êtes aussi un creepypasta.

Le demi dieu aux yeux blancs retourna dans ses pensées. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux fous viennent lui raconter ces histoires à dormir debout ? Et pourquoi avait-il pourtant envie de les croire. Il allait répliquer et se décider de les tuer une bonne fois pour toute mais une explosion proche du château l'interrompit, suivit d'une autre.

-Ho Notch... jura-t-il au nom de son frère avant de se lever, récupérant sa pioche en diamant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le garçon sans membres.

-Rien d'important. Vous deux, restez ici et ne bougez pas comprit ?

Il se téléporta en haut de l'entrée de son château et vit ce qui avait explosé. Deux de ses creepers, ainsi que plusieurs zombies et un squelette archer avaient déjà donné leur vie pour arrêter des joueurs en armures. Il se laissa tomber au milieu de la mêlée, se réceptionnant sur ses pieds sans prendre de dégâts.

-Et bien, c'est la journée des visites on dirait ! lança-t-il avant de se joindre à la bataille.

* * *

Resté dans la salle du trône, Ben avait juste eu le temps de voir l'apparence du nouveau avant qu'il disparaisse. Étonnement humain et normal, si on enlève les taches de sang du t-shirt bleu cyan qu'il portait.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Lost Silver.

-Bah… il nous a dit de rester ici et de ne pas bouger…

-Donc on le suit et on va voir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bien sûr !

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas en courant, guidés par le bruit de combat. Lost Silver jeta un œil par une fenêtre étroite dans le mur. De là, il avait une assez bonne vue sur le pont et la bataille. À première vue, des joueurs armés essayaient de tuer des mobs plutôt nombreux pour rentrer dans le château. Il trouva rapidement le nouveau, le seul humain sans armure qui volait au secours des monstres. Il lançait parfois des boules de feu qu'il semblait créer dans la paume de sa main.

Ben se mit devant une autre fenêtre et dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour y voir. Parfois il détestait avoir que 12 ans à vie. Enfin, façon de parler, puisqu'il était déjà mort…

-Il a l'air d'en vouloir particulièrement à l'espèce humaine, tu ne crois pas ?

Ben acquiesça. L'être aux yeux blanc planta sa pioche dans le dos d'un humain en armure de fer et jeta dans un même mouvement une boule de flammes sur un autre qui essayait de frapper une araignée pour qu'elle tombe du pont. Un autre joueur, qui tirait des flèches avec un arc aux reflets violets, fut enfouit sous une pile de sable qui tomba du ciel. Un de ses amis essaya de le secourir mais fut vite obligé de battre en retraite quand un zombie de moins d'un cube de haut le poursuivit à toute allure avec une petite épée en pierre.

Un long cri grave de rage s'éleva du combat, comme un grondement. Ben eu un petit sourire en voyant une créature noire, très haute et mince se téléporter dans un nuage de particules mauves et balancer un joueur dans les airs avec ses bras plutôt long.

-Tu voit ce monstre Silver ? Il ne te fait pas penser à Slendy ?

-Hum… si un peu.

La créature se retourna pour attaquer un autre joueur et les deux creepypastas virent la différence entre elle et leur protecteur, c'est à dire deux yeux violets et une bouche ouverte.

-Slendy avec une peau noire et des yeux violet, mais sinon c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de ressemblance avec cette créature. »

Son attention fut vite reportée sur un joueur en armure complète de diamant qui semblait donner les ordres. Il venait tout juste d'être enfermé dans une petite prison de barreaux par le propriétaire des lieux, qui semblait très ravi de son idée, d'après le rire maléfique qui résonnait dans la vallée. Plusieurs guerriers avaient accourus avec des pioches en fer et en pierres pour briser les barreaux pour le sortir de là, juste à temps avant que trois enclumes tombèrent dans un fracas métallique là où il s'était tenu juste avant.

Deux joueurs se firent criblé de flèches par des squelettes archers et moururent dans un nuage blanc, étalant leurs inventaires sur le pont. Ce fut le signe de la débâcle finale, où tous les assaillants tournèrent les talons et fuirent, poursuivit par une troupe de mobs.

-Quel combat ! Le nouveau est un bon guerrier, dit Ben, admiratif.

-On devrait retourner dans la salle du trône, proposa Lost Silver, avant qu'il remarque que son ''restez ici et ne bougez pas'' n'a servit à rien et qu'on finisse avec une pioche dans le crâne…

-C'est vrai que c'est tentant. Vous voulez essayer ?

Ben sursauta encore et se tourna vers Lui qui s'était encore téléporté en silence dans leur dos.

-Heu… Non, non, sans façon merci !

-Dîtes, demanda Silver, vous faites souvent ça ?

L'homme aux yeux blancs haussa un sourcil et appuya sa pioche sur son épaule sans se soucier du sang rouge qui gouttait de la lame jusqu'au sol de pierre :

-Ça ? Me battre contre les joueurs tu veux dire ?

-Oui, aussi, et vous téléporter dans le dos des gens.

-Quand je fait ça, les 'gens' en questions meurent la seconde d'après. Quand à ce combat, disons simplement que c'était la visite d'une poignée de gens qui essayaient d'avoir ma peau une énième fois. Tuer des gens n'est pas un sport très apprécié ici.

-Chez nous non plus, donc je comprend assez bien.

-Ah ? Fit-il en retournant vers la salle du trône, un sourire aux lèvres, d'un air pas du tout intéressé. Tu m'en dira tant.

Les deux le suivit. Lévitant au dessus du sol de pierre, Lost Silver plissa les yeux :

-Donc vous venez ou pas ? C'est qu'on aimerait bien rentrer avant le dîner nous…

-Non, pour la dernière fois, ce n'est physiquement pas possible. Même si votre monde du dehors existait, on ne peux pas quitter celui ci. Et je n'ai aucune raison valable de le quitter. Arrêtez de manger du poisson globe et fichez moi la paix avec ça.

-Mais votre monde, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! avoua Ben en accélérant le pas pour rester à coté de l'être. Lost Silver et moi, nous pouvons vous faire passer dans le vrai monde, vous saurez le faire plus tard vous même, vous pourrez l'apprendre ! Au moins, laissez nous vous montrer le vrai monde.

Il avait finit sa phrase d'un ton presque suppliant. Il voulait bien sûr réussir leur mission pour que Slenderman soit fier d'eux, mais aussi aider le nouveau, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas bloqué dans son monde de cube. Le guerrier s'était arrêté et semblait hésiter, il le voyait à son air, comme partagé entre son honneur et l'envie de vérifier, plus incertain que jamais. Cela ce comprenait, d'un jour à l'autre, on lui apprenait que là où il vivait depuis toujours n'était qu'un jeu, un monde virtuel. Ben continua calmement, sentant qu'il avait presque réussi :

-Laissez nous juste vous montrer, rien qu'une heure. Après vous pourrez revenir ici et continuez ce que vous voulez. Le choix vous appartient.

 **[A.N: Je voudrais faire un petit merci a ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1 et celui ci. Je ne poste pas régulièrement, mais si l'histoire plait, j'essayerai de poster la suite toutes les deux semaines (les chapitres sont long à écrire et à peaufiner, et j'essaye de tout bien mettre en œuvre pour arriver aux idées que j'ai ^^) N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour dire ce que vous plait ou pas, je répondrais à tous!]**


	3. Chapitre 3: Nový svět, nouveau monde

Herobrine resta silencieux un long moment après la demande du garçon, tournant le dos aux gamins. Il se sentait perdu et un peu...bugué, comme si il se serait glitché quelque part et aurait vu un peu d'un endroit caché. Il mourait de curiosité de voir cet autre monde si parfait, mais une part de lui refusait de croire que son monde, Minecraft, là où il vivait depuis tant d'années, n'était en réalité rien. Il secoua la tête:

-C'est impossible, je le saurais sinon. À part pour l'End, le Nether et l'Aether, on ne peux pas aller dans un autre monde. Ou en tout cas moi, je n'y suis jamais allé.

Il essaya de garder l'air sûr de lui, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter mentalement un « je crois... » après. Le garçon au skin d'elfe vert continua de parler :

-Vous n'avez rien à perdre à essayer n'est ce pas ? N'ayez pas peur, vous ne risquez rien, et vous serez de retour ici très rapidement.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

Herobrine regretta de suite de s'être emporté. Il était censé être le maître des cauchemars, le commandant des monstres, le démon de Minecraft, celui qui génère la peur, pas qui la ressent ! Il soupira et finit par lâcher :

-Allez y, montrez moi. Mais dés qu 'on revient, je vous tue. J'avais prévu de vous ôter la vie dés que vous êtes venu ici, de plus vous avez désobéi quand je vous ai dit de rester dans la salle du trône. Mais vous m'avez ennuyez, donc oubliez de suite une mort honorable, elle vous sera lente et douloureuse.

Le garçon blond souria étrangement et hocha la tête. L'autre se contenta de pousser un soupire, comme si la tache qu'il effectuait était enfin finie. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui en flottant.

-On va vous sortir du jeu, ça risque de surprendre un peu, mais ne bougez pas. Et il vaudrait mieux que vous laissiez votre pioche ici.

-Au fait, demanda l'elfe, comment vous vous appelez ? On ne connaît pas votre nom.

-C'est normal, je ne l'ai pas dit, fit-il en faisant disparaître son arme dans son inventaire. Je suis Herobrine, et mon nom de famille reste là où il est, c'est à dire privé et caché.

-Moi c'est Ben Drowned ! Et lui Lost Silver . Vous allez voir, on est assez nombreux là bas, les creepypastas je veux dire. Mais au manoir, on est pas si nombreux que ça, mais on est comme une famille. Une famille assez spéciale c'est vrai, et parfois d'autres nous rejoignent…

Herobrine, qui avait trouvé les noms de 'Noyé' et 'Perdu' assez inspirant, se passa une main sur le visage avec l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur.

-Ho, par pitié, montre moi ça vite fait mais arrête de parler.

Le garçon, sans cesser de sourire, posa une main sur le bras du demi dieu, qui frissonna au contact. Avant qu'il n'ai pu l'étrangler pour avoir osé le toucher, l'air se déforma, comme sous l'effet d'une potion de Nausée IV, et se floua. Une sensation nouvelle le prit et il dut fermer très fort les paupières et serrer les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de recracher la viande de poulet cuit qu'il avait mangé la veille. Puis le sol se stabilisa à nouveau sous ses pieds et l'un des garçons lui prit le coude pour le soutenir. Il était un peu vacillant et sa tête tournait horriblement.

-On est arrivé, dit Lost Silver.

Herobrine fini par ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit les fit écarquiller de stupeur. La salle où ils étaient arrivé était grande, avec des murs hauts en bois sombre. Mais surtout, c'était les objets qui y étaient entreposé qui l'intriguait : il n'en reconnaissait aucun. Les tableaux aux murs n'affichaient aucune peinture du jeu, et même dans les formes, c'était trop lisse, trop... en fait il n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire ça. Rien n'était familier, rien n'était _normal_! Il baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains et sentit une vive inquiétude s'emparer de lui. Ce n'était pas ses bras ça, il pouvait faire beaucoup plus de gestes que normalement. Sa fierté s'évapora comme de l'eau dans le Nether. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait vraiment peur. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

-Hey, ça va pas ?

La voix le fit tourner vers Ben. Lui non plus n'était pas normal, il était plus petit que avant, et il semblait tout aussi peu cubique que ses mains.

-Où...où est-ce que tu m'as amené ? C...c'est quoi tout ça ?

-N'ai pas peur, c'est juste le salon du manoir. Oui, c'est vrai que ça change beaucoup de ton jeu, mais c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Non, justement ce n'est pas normal ! Fait moi redevenir comme avant !

-Hey, calme toi un peu, il n'y est pour rien, intervint Lost Silver.

Herobrine avait cru au début que ce dernier avait un skin spécial, avec les bras et les jambes invisibles, pour se donner un style, mais apparemment, il n'en avait réellement pas. Il voulu récupérer sa pioche, mais rien ne se passa. Il n'avait plus du tout accès à son inventaire et était donc sans armes.

Ben savait que le nouveau était effrayé. Il regardait tout autour comme une bête en cage, se frottant un peu les bras, comme pour les faire redevenir comme avant. Ça se voyait que ses airs d'être invincible ne lui servait à rien ici et avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Malgré cela, il sentit une certaine sympathie envers lui. Certes il avait menacé plusieurs fois de les tuer, mais au fond il était comme tout le monde, perdu et apeuré. Il essaya de lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, marchant calmement dans la salle :

-Tu vois, c'est ça notre monde. Il y a beaucoup plus de choses que dans le tien, mais il est aussi un peu plus complet. Tu t'y feras, tu verras.

Herobrine avait remarqué la présence d'un tableau étrange sur l'un des murs. L'image dedans ressemblait au mur d'en face. Il s'approcha pour regarder et eu un mouvement de recul en voyant quelqu'un apparaître et le regarder avec surprise. Il mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre que c'était lui. Le tableau devait sûrement montrer les skins des gens devant, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Surprit, il regarda ce que Ben appelait 'son reflet'. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, sa peau toujours plus pâle que la normale, à force de vivre la nuit. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches sur son front et ses épaules. Sa courte barbe semblait plus détaillée, remontant sur le bas de ses joues. La lueur de ses yeux blancs laissaient un reflet sur le miroir.

Lost Silver soupira à nouveau, et lévita vers les autres salles du gigantesque manoir. Apparemment, il avait décidé que ce n'était pas à lui de faire la visite.

-Vient, dit-Ben, faisant sursauter à nouveau Herobrine, peut être que ça serait mieux que je te montre le manoir de dehors au début.

-Q..Quoi ? Non, fait moi sortir d'ici, maintenant ! Fait moi revenir dans l'Overworld !

Le garçon approcha doucement du guerrier qui semblait terrorisé. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction de sa part.

-Écoute s'il te plais. Je te montre juste le devant le manoir et on retourne dans ton j.. dans ton château d'accord ? Je te promet que ce ne sera pas long, deux minutes et tu rentre chez toi.

Comme l'être aux yeux blancs ne répondait pas, il continua :

-Vient, c'est juste là…

Herobrine finit par se décider de suivre Ben, toujours hésitant et sur ses gardes. Ils traversèrent le hall à plafond haut et pendant que le garçon blond ouvrait la massive porte d'entrée, il tourna la tête vers la porte d'une salle adjacente. Il avait cru entendre des gens parler. Avant d'y prêter plus d'attention, il suivit Ben qui sortit sur la petite terrasse.

* * *

Le manoir était situé sur une clairière et entouré par une forêt sombre. Herobrine regarda les petits mobs qui traversaient le ciel, se demandant ce que c'étaient. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler, quelque chose de léger, mais de totalement invisible, quelque chose qui faisait bouger les herbes et ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est _ça_?

-De quoi ? Demanda Ben, ravi qu'il parle à nouveau.

-Ce qui vient de passer… Ce truc invisible et froid ?

-Le vent ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? fit-il surprit.

Herobrine secoua la tête. _Vent_? C'était une entité, un mob d'ici ? Est-ce que c'était hostile ? Il ne comprenait rien, et ça effrayait. Comment se battre contre quelque chose d'aussi peu perceptible si ça l'attaquait ?

Ben eu un petit rire amusé :

-Ce n'est rien de méchant, c'est juste de l'air qui se déplace. c'est totalement inoffensif, tu ne craint rien.

Est ce que le guerrier était réellement aussi naïf ? S'il ignorait ce qu'était le vent, lui expliquer ce monde allait être amusant, surtout de la part d'un enfant de 12 ans. Il le regarda lever les yeux pour voir le ciel, tout en n'osant pas sortir de sous le toit.

-Le soleil… Pourquoi n'est-il pas carré aussi ?

-Ici, il est rond, comme la lune, et beaucoup de choses.

-Non, c'est pas possible, ça n'existe pas le rond !

-Dans ton monde peut-être, mais ici si. Herobrine, ici, les lois de la physique sont différentes. Si tu casses le bas d'un tronc d'arbre, tout le tronc et tout l'arbre tombera vers le sol comme le sable. Si tu prends des dégâts, il ne suffit pas de manger pour aller mieux, il faut du temps pour guérir. Il faut marcher vraiment très très longtemps pour voir des désert ou des forets vierges. La nuit, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monstres qui sortent pour attaquer les gens, excepté nous bien sur. Il arrive qu'on soit fatigué et qu'on ai besoin de dormir pour être en pleine forme, pas que pour faire passer la nuit. Quant tu te fait mal, tu n'as pas de 'cœurs' qui se perdent, mais c'est ton corps qui a vraiment mal. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses de différentes, et pas que des mauvaises. Il y a par exemple beaucoup plus d'animaux, de végétaux et de nourritures différentes. On sent plus de choses aussi, comme le vent, ou les odeurs. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras vite tout ça génial, conclu-t-il en souriant.

Herobrine était resté le regard lointain, sans dire quoi que se soit. Il semblait réfléchir. Il y avait tant de choses différentes de son monde, il devait être perdu. Avec un sourire, Ben pensa qu'il devait juste être un grand enfant qui doit se confronter a la réalité. À ceci prés qu'il semblait avoir toujours vécu dans son jeu.

-Ça va aller, ou tu veux rentrer maintenant ?

Le guerrier hésita encore. Il était inquiet ici, mais ne voulait pas passer pour un peureux. Il hocha doucement la tête avant de reprendre la parole :

-Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que c'est cet endroit… Comment tu as fait pour me faire venir ici ?

-Je vient d'un jeu vidéo moi aussi. Je suis mort dans la vraie vie, mais j'ai refusé de partir et je suis allé hanté ma cartouche de jeu. Avec le temps, j'ai fini par devenir une entité de jeux, mais aussi un fantôme d'ici. C'est ça qui fait que je peux aller et venir comme je veux. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, ça doit être ton cas aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-Il parait que tu es le frère décédé du créateur du jeu, alors tu doit être mort et avoir été réincarné dans son jeu. Après, peut être que ça dépend de comment tu es mort.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, je ne me souvient pas de tout mon passé…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait, il resta silencieux.

* * *

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Herobrine recula précipitamment, légèrement derrière Ben.

-Salut Jack ! fit ce dernier joyeusement

Un jeune homme à la peau grisâtre, un masque bleu en bois accroché à sa ceinture, sortit du manoir et salua l'elfe avant de remarquer la présence de l'autre. Il souria, dévoilant des dents pointues :

-C'est le nouveau alors ?

-Oui ! répondit Ben en se tournant vers le guerrier. Herobrine, je te présente Eyeless Jack, l'un des nôtres. Il est aussi le médecin du manoir.

L'être aux yeux blancs ne répondit pas. Lui qui croyait connaître toutes les créatures anormales, il dévisageait maintenant un joueur brun avec les orbites vides, comme si on lui avait arraché les yeux. Des filets d'encre en coulait sur ses joues grises jusqu'à goutter sur le sweat noir qu'il portait. Malgré l'absence d'œil, il semblait pourtant bien y voir.

-Il ne parle pas ? demanda Jack à Ben, curieux.

-Si mais je crois qu'il a un peu peur. Herobrine, Eyeless Jack est cannibale, mais il ne te fera jamais de mal. Ni à toi ni à personne qui vit ici.

Herobrine se renfrogna un peu :

-Je n'ai pas peur…

-Tant mieux ! se réjouit le cannibale en lui tendant la main. C'est souvent que je fait peur aux nouveaux, mais enchanté de te rencontrer !

Le guerrier regarda la main tendue puis à nouveau l'autre. L'elfe de Majora eu un sourire en les voyant. C'est fou ce qu'ils étaient différents mais pourtant assez semblables. L'un avait les yeux blancs brillants, l'autre les orbites vides et noires. Mais ils étaient tous deux bruns, même si les cheveux du cannibale semblaient plus clairs et en bataille. Et enfin, si le nouveau disait ne pas se souvenir de son passé, Jack, lui, préférait ne pas en parler et le garder caché. À cette pensée, Ben se souvint de ce qu'Herobrine avait dit à propos de son nom de famille qu'il 'laissait là où il est, c'est à dire privé et caché'. Il se demanda pourquoi.

En voyant le silence gêné et pesant qui s'installait, il prit le poignet du guerrier :

-Sert lui la main voyons. Ici c'est une façon de se saluer.

Herobrine, surprit par les manières de ce monde, se laissa faire et serra la main du cannibale, en faisant attention à ne pas trop serrer. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas attaquer ceux qui vivaient ici. Il trouvait ça à la fois irréaliste et merveilleux de savoir qu'il existait un endroit où les êtres anormaux et les tueurs comme lui pouvaient vivre en paix. Surtout irréaliste. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le rire de l'humain sans yeux :

-Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Le guerrier lâcha sa main avec un sursaut, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et recula d'un pas. Ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

-Je vais aller chasser Ben, je vous laisse, fit Eyeless Jack.

Il prit son masque bleu et le mit sur son visage. Il sortit du couvert du manoir et en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Avant de ne disparaître sous les arbres, Herobrine eu le temps de voir une créature bizarre, couvert d'une fourrure sombre et ébouriffée, rejoindre le cannibale. Malgré la distance, il pu bien voir des sortes de coutures sur sa face, et l'un de ses yeux fermé. Une odeur de chaire putréfiée monta jusqu'à eux.

-C'est le Seed-Eater, fit Ben en plissant le nez. Il chasse souvent avec Jack, parce que il peut manger le reste des cadavres.

-Le reste des… comment ça ?

-Bah, Jack est un cannibale, il mange surtout les reins des gens, Seed-eater mange de tout, tant que c'est de la viande morte. Ne t'occupe pas de ça, ici, tout le monde mange ce qu'il veux. Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Le guerrier hésita et finit par dire, presque timidement :

-Je veux rentrer… s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, je te ramène.

Ben soupira doucement, en le guidant vers le salon. L'être aux yeux blancs semblait pas être encore assez à son aise pour rester parmi eux. Pour le moment en tout cas. Peut être qu'avec le temps, il pourrait s'intégrer.

* * *

Ils étaient retourné dans le jeu sans dire un mot, à l'endroit même où ils étaient partis. En étant à nouveau dans son monde, avec son apparence normal, toute en cube et en pixels, Herobrine alla s'appuyer à l'une des fenêtres de la salle du trône en serrant les yeux. Par Notch qu'il détestait cette sensation de nausée. Il resta ainsi quelques longues secondes, respirant profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait accepté de suivre ces deux gamins. Ce monde ''réel'' était peut-être vrai, mais il n'était pas pour lui.

-Va t'en, dit-il simplement à l'intention du garçon en vert, sans se retourner, l'ayant entendu s'approcher.

-Tu reviendras un jour, n'est ce pas ?

Herobrine ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il espérait juste que le garçon s'en irait et qu'il pourrait recommencer ses affaires comme avant, en faisant semblant que rien ne s'était jamais passé.

-Je parlerai à Slendy, continua l'elfe, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il dira. En tout cas, moi j'aurai bien aimé que tu restes, je suis sur que tu aurais pu te trouver une place parmi nous et te faire des amis.

La voix de Ben semblait triste, presque suppliant. Il sentit sa main lui serrer l'avant bras droit, comme si il voulait le faire revenir sur sa décision. Prit d'un soudain accès de colère, l'être aux yeux blancs l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, à hauteur d'yeux :

-Ma place est ici ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, ni de personne ! Tout ça, ton ''monde'', ce n'est qu'un mensonge stupide ! Je te laisse une dernière chance de t'en aller en vie, alors il vaudrait mieux que tu la prenne. J'ai déjà été trop clément avec toi et ton ami. Oublie moi et vas t'en !

Il laissa le garçon tomber à ses pieds et s'éloigna de quelques pas en lui tournant le dos. Il aurait voulu le tuer directement, peut-être qu'il aurait dû mais il en avait marre. Il avait juste envie qu'il disparaisse de lui même. Il supportait la solitude et les attaques des joueurs sans problème jusque là, il n'avait pas besoin d'un mirage ou d'un faux espoir. Il en avait déjà eu, suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à lui même et que le seul endroit où il avait un semblant de chez-soi était ce vieux château en ruine qu'il avait volé. Comme si il avait une place ailleurs...

-D'accord je pars d'ici.

La voix déçue de Ben le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers lui, presque surprit qu'il accepte si vite de le laisser. L'elfe se releva et le fixa dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

-Mais si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, vient nous voir d'accord ? Même si là tu refuses, au manoir tu seras toujours le bienvenue.

Avant que Herobrine ne puisse protester, il avait quitté le jeu.

* * *

 **[A.N: Bonjour les gens! Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois, mais c'est tellement amusant de décrire les réactions de quelqu'un qui découvre le monde réel! Hero semble si naïf comme ça. Le nom du chapitre, Nový svět** **, veux dire Nouveau monde en tcheque, une allusion à la Symphonie du Nouveau Monde de Dvorak. La musique s'accorde pour moi à l'ambiance qu'il doit y avoir dans la tête d'Herobrine :)... Le prochain chapitre aura un peu plus d'action, et l'arrivée d'un personnage important pour Hero, je ne vous spolie pas plus!]**


	4. Chapitre 4: La chute d'un être

_-Alors il ne reste pas, n'est ce pas ?_

La voix psychique du Slenderman ne laissait entendre, en tout cas pour ceux qui pouvait l'entendre, aucune surprise. Comme toujours, il semblait être au courant avant d'être mit au courant.

-Non, il a presque paniqué quand je l'ai sortit de son jeu.

- _C'est dommage hélas, il aurait pu être une aide supplémentaire pour surveiller le Deep Web…_

Ben haussa les épaules, bien que le Slenderman ne le regardait pas. Ce dernier était tourné vers l'une des grandes vitres de la bibliothèque et semblait observer sa forêt, plongée dans la nuit. Comme il le disait : « always watching ».

-De toute façon, on aurait pas pu l'obliger à rester, il était assez sur les nerfs comme ça. Il me faisait pensait à l'une des bestioles de son jeu, les creepers, ceux qui explosent.

- _Tu le sais bien, Benjamin, je ne force jamais personne à rester. Ceux qui sont sous mes ordres le sont par choix_ , fit-il, agitant tranquillement ses tentacules noirs.

L'elfe grimaça et tordit l'une de ses mèches dorées entre ses doigts. Il détestait quand le grand homme l'appelait par son ancien nom.

-Mouais, n'empêche que je l'aimait bien moi. Bon, en rentrant, il a faillit m'étrangler. Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'aurait fait quelque chose, mais ça secoue quand même. Sinon, est ce qu'on pourra retourner le chercher un jour ?

- _Uniquement si nous avons besoin de lui et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Sauf bien sur, si c'est lui qui vient en premier... Mais laisse donc ça de côté pour le moment, ta mission est finie._

Ben acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Malgré la décision du Slenderman, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa mission n'était pas du tout finie. Certes ils avaient trouvé le creepypasta de Minecraft, mais il l'avait laissé rester seul dans son jeu.

Voyant l'heure tardive et entendant les cris d'horreur qui résonnaient dans la salle, il eu un sourire et se rendit dans le salon. Il y eu un hurlement de douleur qui se finit dans un gargouillement, suivit d'un petit rire :

-C'est tellement cliché ! Personne ne décapiterait une victime comme ça, à moins de vraiment vouloir la tuer aussi vite !

Ben rigola et s'adossa au canapé noir, au milieu de la grande salle :

-Jeff, je doute que ceux qui ont fait ça aient une mentalité de vrais tueurs.

Le garçon au sourire taillé leva les yeux au ciel :

-Mais quand même, ils auraient pu faire un effort, c'est tellement pas crédible et il y a aucun fun !

-Chut ! On veux écouter nous ! se plaignit une voix de fillette.

Ben s'excusa auprès de Sally, assise en tailleur devant la télévision, et porta son attention sur le film du soir. Un bon vieux film d'épouvante avec un vilain qui tuaient des gens… S'amuser à regarder des films d'horreur était de base l'idée de Sally. C'était fou ce que cette petite fille pouvait rire de façon si innocente en voyant le méchant du film étaler les boyaux de sa victime sur cinq mètres de long.

Assit à coté de Jeff, Ticci Toby regardait attentivement les gestes du tueur du film, comme si il comptait s'en inspirer plus tard. Contrairement à la majorité, il n'utilisait jamais un couteau en mission, mais au contraire chérissait ses deux haches, dont l'une d'elles était justement planté dans un coussin noir et rouge, à ses pieds.

Entendant un coup de tonnerre qui ne provenait pas du film, Ben tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du salon, en partie cachée par de vieux et lourd rideaux :

-Il reste des gens dehors encore ou pas ?

-Je crois, répondit Jeff en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Les Jacks sont pas encore revenus, mais je croit que L.J. reste surtout dans le parc en ce moment.

Le parc en question était un parc d'attraction qui avait ouvert il y a quelques années pas très loin, et qui avait été abandonné. Dés les premiers jours, les creepypastas avaient eu un malin plaisir à traumatiser, chasser, tuer et manger quelques uns des visiteurs. Suite à cette mauvaise publicité, il avait été rendu à la nature qui le submergeait à moitié maintenant. Un vrai paradis pour Laughing Jack qui y avait élu résidence secondaire.

Un autre coup de tonnerre fit grésiller la vielle télévision. Un crépitement léger sur les vitres fit sursauter Ben.

-Hum, je vais y aller moi…

-Bah tu veux pas voir la fin du film ? dit-Sally en tournant vers lui ses grands yeux verts.

-Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué, s'excusa-t-il rapidement.

-Un fantôme fatigué ! s'esclaffa Jeff. Génial, bientôt on va avoir un E.J. qui deviendra végétarien !

Sachant qu'il était inutile de répliquer contre lui, Ben se dépêcha de monter à l'étage et se réfugia dans sa chambre, pile à temps quand la pluie forcit. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Il haïssait tellement la pluie. Même plus qu'haïssait…

Il attrapa sa console de jeux et se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit, bien déterminé à oublier que des trombes d'eau coulaient en ce moment même sur le manoir. Si seulement il avait la chance de pouvoir vivre comme Herobrine dans un monde doté d'un Nether, où l'eau n'existait pas. En y repensant, il se demanda pourquoi l'être aux yeux blancs avait refusé de rester. Peut-être que c'était était juste quelqu'un de solitaire, réservé, et très fort. Il ne devait pas avoir besoin d'aide…

* * *

Il avait besoin d'aide !

-ZutZutZutZut….

Le guerrier dévala l'escalier de pierre qui s'enfonçait sous son château. Il n'avait pas prévu un tel assaut, surtout pas maintenant. Quelques jours après que l'elfe soit partit, il avait décidé d'attaquer une base de joueurs pour se défouler. Si seulement il avait fait attention au _t_ _chat_ , si seulement il avait prit un peu de temps pour analyser le nombre de joueurs et leur emplacement.

Au début, il avait été étonné de ne croiser presque personne. Les maisons étaient totalement vides. Puis, un attroupement avait attiré son attention. Depuis le toit d'une maison en quartz, il avait vu ce qui avait regroupé tous les joueurs. Le seul problème, c'était que ce qui les avait regroupé l'avait vu aussi.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il était fait attaqué par le dieu de Minecraft.

Se réfugier dans son château n'avait pas été une meilleure idée, il était encerclé. Son frère le poussait a se réfugier plus loin dans les souterrains, pendant que des troupes de joueurs attendaient qu'il remonte pour le cueillir, s'occupant d'achever son armée. Fuir n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre eux et le dieu, armé et enchanté jusqu'au bout de son chapeau. Surtout que il avait l'air vraiment déterminé à venger toutes les destructions que le guerrier avait occasionné.

Il avait brisé d'un seul coup sa pioche en diamant, malgré les enchantements et avait aussi faillit lui transpercer le ventre, laissant juste une entaille sur son flanc quand il avait esquivé de justesse.

Herobrine s'arrêta à l'angle d'un mur, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Il regarda l'entaille sanglante et grimaça. Contrairement aux autres blessures de combats qu'il avait déjà reçu, aucune lueur blanchâtre ne l'éclairait de l'intérieur, le signe habituel que sa magie le soignait. Il se dit que elle allait sûrement guérir aussi vite que s'il était humain, et non en quelques minutes comme d'habitude.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir derrière lui le fit sursauter, une lourde poigne agrippa le devant de son t-shirt cyan pour le plaquer contre le mur. Pétrifié de surprise et de peur et coincé par la forte pression contre le mur, le guerrier regarda le visage de son frère.

-N...Notch…

Là, il était pas mal fichu. Et encore, son frère n'avait pas encore commencé à parler, ni à annoncer les très nombreuses accusations, donc ça aurai pu être pire. Enfin peut être… Il détestait la peur. De tous les sentiments humains qu'il pouvait ressentir, cette dernière était la pire. Elle le pétrifiait et surpassait son habituelle confiance en lui. Maintenant il devait se sortir de là. La seule issue qu'il lui restait était le portail de l'End, mais encore fallait-il l'atteindre. Alors qu'il entama un concours de regard de celui qui baisserait le premier les yeux, il se concentra et souria. Puis son sourire tomba à plat et il cligna des yeux.

-Qu..qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il avait voulu user de ses pouvoir pour se téléporter hors de portée, et disparaître avec une phrase théâtrale comme il les aimait. Mais rien ne s'était passé. Sa magie ne lui obéissait plus. Ce fut au tour de Notch de parler, avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix :

-Je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper cette fois. Tu es allé trop loin pour être pardonné.

Herobrine agrippa l'avant bras de son frère pour lui faire lâcher prise . Il sentait ses pouvoirs disparaître, ceux du dieu les absorbait. Il appela à lui ses monstres, _mais personne n'est venu_. Un gémissement de panique lui échappa. Alors qu'il était privé de ses forces, une grande fatigue l'envahit.

-Crois moi, j'aurai aimé pouvoir te pardonner, reprit le créateur. Te faire revenir sur le droit chemin, trouver une autre solution, mais la folie te ronge. Je n'ai plus le choix.

-Où comptes-tu me bannir cette fois? ajouta le guerrier avec un sourire narquois. Dans l'End, comme Jean ?

-Non, il n'y a plus d'endroit ici où te garder en vie loin de ta folie. C'est fini... »

Herobrine s'attendit presque à ce que son frère sorte une épée pour la lui passer en travers du torse, mais il ne fit rien. Le dieu se contentait de le regarder avec un air calme, un peu triste. Il semblait attendre. Attendre quoi ?

Alors il comprit son vrai plan. Dés qu'il entendit le lointain grondement caractéristique, il se débattit.

« Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! »

La poigne de son frère et la faiblesse qui avait suivit la perte de ses forces l'empêchaient de fuir. Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus proche, comme une vague qui déferle sur le monde, annonçant la progression de la mise a jour. Depuis qu'elles avaient été modifiées pour le supprimer, il avait toujours réussi à leur échapper. Pas cette fois.

« Lâche moi ! Je t'en supplie, supprime mes pouvoirs si tu veux mais arrête ça !

-Adieu, petit frère. »

Au moment où Notch lâcha le col de son t-shirt, la mise à jour passa sur eux. Les bruits disparurent, comme au fond de l'eau, Herobrine regarda son frère ainé avec un air de terreur. Personne ne l'entendit hurler. La douleur le submergea et il se sentit tomber dans un puits de vide.

* * *

 **[A/N: Et voila un nouveau chapitre de fini! Un peu plus court cette fois, mais avec de l'action! "But nobody cames" J'adore cette phrase! Un petit clin d'œil de ma part à un autre jeu, pour ceux qui l'auront reconnu, Undertale! Une dernière chose: pour ceux qui sont plus creepypastas que Minecraft, Jean n'est pas un nom random que j'ai mit là, c'est le nom caché de l'Enderdragon, un boss du jeu qui ne peux pas sortir de l'enderworld. Une allusion un peu maladroite, puisque peu de gens le savent. Et que dans ma tête, si Herobrine contrôle les mobs hostile de l'overworld, le dragon contrôle ceux de l'end. Ils sont en quelques sorte alliés. Mais j'ai parfois un peu de mal à sortir toutes les idées que j'ai en tête pour donner une histoire cohérente... Laissez un avis de l'histoire, ça me ferait énormément plaisir! ^w^]**


	5. Chapter 5: Pirate Informatique

Ça faisait déjà bien trois jours qu'il l'observait et l'étudiait, comme on regarde une intéressante expérience. Il allait bientôt être à point. Ben était très doué pour les longues missions, celles où il fallait prendre son temps, rendre sa victime folle morceau par morceau, la tuer à petit feu.

Ça allait faire trois jours qu'il était caché dans les consoles de jeu d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années. Ce dernier avait acheté il y a pas longtemps la cassette de Majora sur internet. C'est sûr que ça avait moins de classe que trouvé dans une brocante ou acheté dans un vide grenier mais bon… Depuis, Ben prenait un plaisir fou à faire buguer sa console de jeu. Et en plus, il avait eu très vite accès à son ordinateur et à son téléphone portable. Il avait faillit éclater de rire après avoir vu sa réaction en voyant que les noms de ses contacts avaient été tous échangés et que toutes ses images étaient passées en négatifs. Pas grand-chose d'effrayant, mais tellement distrayant.

Au début, sa victime n'avait pas eu de réactions intéressante, se contentant de se dire que ce n'était qu'un bug passager. Puis il était devenu paranoïaque, fermant toutes les issues de sa chambre à clef et tirant ses volets, de peur que celui qui avait bidouillé les appareils électroniques puisse l'observer de dehors. Sans savoir qu'il était déjà dedans.

En ce moment, Ben traînait dans son téléphone, entre la galerie d'image et les mini jeux qu'il s'amusait à rendre injouable. Une activité dans la messagerie l'interpella. Tient donc, sa victime parlait à nouveau avec des gens, après quelques semaines sans contact. Apparemment, il avait décidé que l'un de ses amis serait la meilleur aide qu'il puisse trouver. Même mieux, après avoir refusé de parler à ses parents de quoique se soit, le voila qu'il racontait tout !

Ben se glissa entre deux contacts et regarda le va et vient des messages.

« Jte jure mec on m'as piraté tou mme mon ordi »

L'elfe de Majora grimaça. Même lui qui n'avait que 12 ans ne faisait pas autant de fautes de frappes.

« Té serieu ? »

« puique jte'ldit ! Il y a tou qui bug je peux mm pu jouer sur ma consol ! Jcroix que ya un truc dedan quest pas normal c pas un bug normal »

« ? »

Ben sourit, ça c'était de la réponse construite dit donc.

« jcroi qu'herobrine m'a prit en grippe »

Il se figea. Herobrine vraiment ? Est ce qu'il était déjà occupé avec cette victime ? Mince, ça, ça poserait problème, Slenderman était assez strict là dessus, pas le droit de voler la victime d'un autre. Mais pourtant il ne avait pas sentit sa présence dans l'ordinateur. Bien sur il savait que sa victime avait acheté et installé le jeu Minecraft depuis assez longtemps. Si c'était le cas, le guerrier était très fort pour avoir caché sa trace aux yeux de Ben. Et ça voulait aussi dire qu'il s'était enfin décidé à sortir de son jeu.

« serieu?c trop cool ! »

« c pas cool du tout cmment je l'arrete moi ? »

« jsai pas i parrai que sui qu'a fait MC cherche a le choper tu c les mise a jour »

« super g pas son num perso moi »

« qu'ess tu va faire alor ? »

« jsais pas, ptêtre en rebootant l'ordi ou en desinstalant minceraft ... »

Oulà, ça par contre c'était pas bon.

« oué fai ca, cava le calmé »

Ben quitta la messagerie et retourna dans l'ordinateur de l'adolescent. Si Herobrine était réellement sur cette victime et que ce dernier prévoyait de désinstaller Minecraft, ça pourrait le coincer. Les entités de jeux vidéos avaient besoin de deux choses pour se déplacer d'un ordinateur à l'autre, soit une connexion par câble, ou Internet. Et tous étaient très attaché à leur jeux d'origine.

Il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait si un jour la cartouche de Majora était détruite. Il disparaîtrait. Herobrine semblait avoir plus de chance, Minecraft était un jeu très étendu dans le monde et ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement, mais si il était dans l'ordinateur quand l'adolescent le supprimerait, ça pourrait le blesser par ricochet. Il devait le prévenir. Et qui sais, il aurait aussi peut être la chance de le convaincre de revenir au manoir ?

Pour éviter d'avoir entre temps une mauvaise surprise et de se retrouver lui aussi coincé dans le jeu, il fit freezer l'écran de sa victime, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas facilement désinstaller le jeu.

Mais en arrivant devant l'icône du jeu, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau essayer de forcer l'entrée, le jeu ne se lançait pas. Pas moyen d'y aller. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour... Ben fulmina. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Sa victime n'avait pas pu avoir accès à son ordi pour désinstaller Minecraft, alors ça venait de l'intérieur même du jeu.

Brusquement, quelque chose jaillit du jeu et le percuta de plein fouet, l'éjectant de l'ordinateur comme un disque d'un lecteur cd. Il tomba sur le dos sur le sol de la chambre de l'adolescent, quelque chose de lourd le maintenant par terre. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, le souffle coupé par l'action. Il entendit un cri de surprise et se dépêcha de repousser le poids pour se relever. Il vit le garçon debout contre le mur de sa chambre, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Ben retint un soupire agacé. Sa mission était fichue. Tant pis. Il fit apparaître son épée kokiri et n'hésita pas une seconde en la passant à travers son torse. Ce n'était pas la mort qu'il donnait habituellement, mais il n'avait pas le choix et ça ferait quand même l'affaire. Laissant le corps sans vie glisser jusqu'au sol, il se tourna, l'air furax vers ce qui l'avait fait quitté sa cachette.

-Mais ça va pas bien de débarquer comme ça ?! Ma mission est gâchée mainten...

Il écarquilla ses yeux rouges en voyant ce qui avait compromit la dite mission.

-Ho non, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

* * *

 **[A.N.: Un tout petit chapitre par rapport aux précédents, mais j'ai moins eu de temps pour écrire ces dernières semaines. Le prochain sera plus consistant et plus chargés en creepypastas! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire! ^^**

 **(Petit disclaimer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient bien sûr, Herobrine, Notch, Alex et Minecraft appartiennent à Mojang, les creepypastas à leurs créateurs respectifs. Si, à la limite, la victime de Ben et son ami sont les seuls personnages à moi...!) ]**


	6. Chapter 6: Leçons de vie

« Aouch ».

C'est la première chose à laquelle pensa Herobrine en reprenant connaissance. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression que des dizaines de creepers chargés avaient explosé prés de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Mauvaise idée, il les referma vite. Les souvenirs du combat et de la mise à jour lui revint en tête. Il se redressa d'un coup, se demandant où il était.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un lit. Un lit...blanc ? Il y avait d'autres lits de chaque côté la grande salle, séparés par des bannières blanches. C'est en voyant les objets inconnus et son propre corps qu'il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans l'overworld, mais dans _cet autre monde_. Se demandant comment il était arrivé là, il tira ses jambes pour sortir du lit mais une douleur dans son flanc le fit se plier avec un sifflement de douleur. Un étrange tissu blanc était serré autour du bas de son torse.

-Ho, tu es enfin réveillé. Ne bouges pas trop, tu as été blessé.

Le guerrier leva la tête en entendant une voix connue. Il regarda le jeune homme à la peau grise avancer vers lui et poser un plat sur la petite table à coté de son lit. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer... Il se souvenait de lui, Eyeless Jack, celui qui mangeait les autres.

-Je suis mort ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur que non ! Même si on s'est demandé plus d'une fois si tu allais passer la nuit. Ça fait presque quatre jours que Ben t'a ramené.

Il le regarda avec un air surprit. Quatre jours ? Mais ce n'était pas possible de dormir si longtemps. Jack lui passa un objet en verre creux, comme une fiole de potion sans goulot, remplit d'eau, lui disant de boire. Sentant les questions se multiplier dans son esprit, il porta le verre à ses lèvres, les yeux baissés. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il était sortit de l'overworld alors que Notch avait absorbé presque tous ses pouvoirs et que la mise à jour le supprimait ? Est ce qu'il avait été...banni ? Plusieurs fois il avait vu les dieux bannir des joueurs ou des hackers, mais il n'avait jamais su où ils disparaissaient. Est ce qu'ils arrivaient tous ici ?

Il posa le verre vide et leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il reconnu Ben qui afficha un grand sourire et vint vers lui.

-Herobrine ! J'en étais sûr que tu serais réveillé !

-Ça fait combien de jours que tu dit ça Ben ? ria Jack.

-Quelle importance, maintenant il est vraiment réveillé !

Herobrine les regarda tour à tour, perdu.

-Mais... pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda l'elfe en s'essayant sur une chaise à coté.

Le guerrier secoua la tête. Tout était un peu embrouillé dans sa tête.

-J'étais en mission quand je t'ai trouvé. Tu es sortis de ton jeu d'un coup et tu t'es effondré. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé, tu étais déjà inconscient et blessé. Et tu avais l'air de glitcher... Mais ça s'est vite arrêté quand je t'ai ramené au manoir et que Jack t'a soigné. Heureusement qu'il connaît bien la médecine d'ailleurs !

-Tu m'as ramené ? Fit Hero d'un air sceptique, le garçon n'avait pas l'air capable de pouvoir le soulever.

-Oui, à travers Internet jusqu'à l'ordinateur du manoir.

Le minecraftien fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait pas tout ce qui était arrivé, ni comment fonctionnait ce monde. Mais il acquiesça. Un grondement sourd tonna soudain, semblant provenir de son ventre, et les deux autres garçons se mirent à rire. Perplexe, il les regarda, se demandant ce qui était drôle.

-Je crois que tu devrais aller manger, tu as l'air d'avoir faim, déclara le médecin avec un grand sourire.

Herobrine secoua la tête. Il ne lui semblait pas que sa barre de faim soit basse pourtant au moment où il s'était fait attaqué. Que c'était frustrant de ne pas la voir ! Ben souria :

-Si, fait moi confiance... Tu es capable de te lever ?

Le guerrier était un peu tremblant sur ses pieds mais retrouva vite l'équilibre. Le tissu blanc entravait un peu ses mouvements, mais quand il avait voulu s'en débarrasser, Jack lui avait tapé sur les doigts. Alors il restait debout, penaud, comme un enfant puni. Ce qui fit de nouveau beaucoup rire les deux autres.

* * *

Ben réussi à le convaincre d'arrêter de bouder et de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine du manoir pour aller manger. En entrant dans la salle, une vague d'odeur nouvelles montèrent jusqu'au nez d'Herobrine. Le nez en l'air, il essaya de mettre des mots dessus. La salle était assez petite par rapport à celles qu'il avait déjà visité, mais étonnement bien meublée.

L'elfe se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper des verres dans l'évier, et alla les poser sur la table en bois avant de tirer un tiroir pour prendre des outils curieux. Étonné, le guerrier regarda la petite porte coulissante, se demandant comment ça fonctionnait. Son attention fut ensuite portée sur une corbeille de fruits. Il ne reconnu que deux pommes, dont l'une était d'un vert anormal. Les autres aliments lui étaient inconnu.

-Herobrine, tu viens t'asseoir ?

Il se tourna vers lui, se rappelant de la présence du garçon. Ce dernier avait mit assiettes remplies chacune d'un morceau de steak cuit et de...cheveux jaune-blancs ? Il s'assit, fixant d'un air perplexe le repas.

-Vas-y, dit Ben qui enfournait déjà une grande bouchée. Mange tant que c'est chaud. Ce ne sont que les restes d'à midi, mais il est encore trop tôt pour le dîner.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Vous mangez la crinière des chevaux ici ?

-Mais non, ce sont des pâtes, fit Ben et avant qu'il ne lui demande des pattes de quoi, ajouta : Des pâââtes ! C'est fait avec du blé et des œufs. Je te promet que c'est tout à fait comestible !

Herobrine ne dit rien de plus, acquiesçant, et prit le morceau de viande pour commencer à manger, mais Ben l'arrêta d'un cri :

-Mais non voyons, utilise ta fourchette !

Le regard perplexe du guerrier fut sa seule réponse. L'elfe blond se pencha vers lui et prit l'instrument métallique pour la mettre dans sa main, avant de lui montrer comment l'utiliser, de son côté :

-Tiens la comme ça. Voila, avec le pouce et l'index de chaque coté. Oui ces doigts là, ils s'appellent comme ça, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Mais non, là, tu la tiens comme un crayon ou une plume ! Et avec l'autre main, tu prend le couteau, l'épée miniature là.

Ben s'amusait beaucoup à lui apprendre une chose aussi simple. Il voyait que l'être aux yeux blancs faisait des efforts pour garder sa dignité. Ce dernier fit tomber sa fourchette deux fois, manqua de casser l'assiette, envoya voler un spaghetti et fit crisser plusieurs fois les outils sur l'assiette de porcelaine, ce qui faisait frémir d'horreur les oreilles pointues de Ben, mais fini par manger comme un grand sans plus d'aide.

-Alors ? demanda Ben une fois que le guerrier avait fini de dévorer le contenu de son assiette. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour te mettre dans un tel état ? Je pensais que personne ne pouvait te battre.

-J'ai...disons attiré le courroux de la mauvaise personne qui a décidé de me supprimer.

-Et qui a faillit réussir apparemment. Comment tu as pu sortir de l'ordinateur ? Normalement les nouveaux en sont incapables avant plusieurs semaines.

-Je l'ignore, je pense que j'ai été banni de l'overworld...

-Comment c'est possible ? Là bas tu es un peu comme un demi dieu non ?

-Oui mais ça ne vaut pas grand chose par rapport aux dieux de l'Aether. Mon pouvoir n'est pas aussi grand que le leur, ni même que celui de mon frère.

Ben s'était levé et avait prit l'un des fruits bizarre, une petite boule orange et retourna s'asseoir.

-Ton frère, Notch ? Mais il ne t'a pas aidé ?

-Tu parles, c'est lui qui m'a blessé et banni. Il a absorbé une partie de ma magie pour me coincer dans une mise à jour. Je suppose que je l'aurai mérité, après tout ce que j'ai fait et tous les morts que j'ai causé.

-Ah, pour ça, on est tous dans le même panier. Rien que depuis la mission d'il y a quatre derniers jours, je dois avoir une dizaines de policiers et une famille entière qui rêvent de me voir mettre une corde au cou ! D'ailleurs tu me dois une mission !

-Je te dois une mission ? Comment ça ?

Faisant rouler le fruit entre ses mains avant de commencer à le manger, Ben lui expliqua :

-Et bien chez nous, on fait souvent des missions pour Slenderman, pour garder nos réputations de monstres ou tueurs. Mais parfois, il arrive que deux chassent la même victime par erreur, ou alors qu'une mission échoue à cause de quelqu'un. Pour éviter qu'on ne se batte, il nous a interdit autant que possible d'empiéter sur les missions des autres. Mais si ça arrive, les deux creepypastas doivent faire une mission pour compenser celle qui a été gâchée. Enfin, Slenderman t'expliquera mieux quand tu le rencontreras.

-Et je le rencontrerai quand ?

-Et bien, si tu as fini de manger, maintenant.

* * *

 **[A.N: Je suis un peu en retard sur les chapitres, au moment où je poste celui ci, le prochain est à peine entamé! Mais je suis assez contente de celui ci, Herobrine face au complexe monde réel! Ça m'amuse de le confronter à des choses qui nous sont naturelles et logique (comme le fait de ne pas manger avec les doigts)! Petite surprise pour le prochain chapitre, je vais mettre en ligne le dessin de couverture de cette fanfiction! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ce chapitre vous a amusé! ^^ ]**


	7. Chapter 7: l'operateur

Chapitre 7: L'⊗pérateur

* * *

Herobrine n'avait qu'un mot pour décrire l'être qui était en face de lui : impressionnant. Ben l'avait conduit jusqu'à une grande pièce de bois sombre et l'y avait laissé entré seul. C'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré le Slenderman.

Il se tenait derrière le bureau dans un vieux fauteuil, assit mais pourtant toujours plus grand que le guerrier. La lumière du jour, tamisée par de lourds rideaux, offrait un contraste saisissant entre son visage blanc et lisse, et son costume noir. De longs tentacules noirs, comme ceux d'un poulpe, s'agitait calmement dans son dos. Il était grand, bien plus qu'un enderman, et intimidant. Même pour le guerrier. Quelque chose dans cet être l'inquiétait. Il semblait à la fois très ancien, protecteur, mais aussi très puissant.

Dés qu'il était entré dans la salle, les oreilles du demi dieu s'étaient mises à bourdonner doucement, comme une télé qui grésille, et une angoisse sans raison le prit au ventre.

- _Bienvenu au manoir, Herobrine Persson_.

Ce dernier eu un sursaut double. Déjà en entendant cette voix désincarnée, avec un accent allemand ancien, comme si elle venait dans sa tête sans passer par ses oreilles. Comment faisait cet être pour parler sans bouche ? Et puis, comment savait-il son nom de famille ?!

Devant son silence, Slenderman croisa ses doigts fins sur son bureau et continua :

- _Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillé. Ben a été particulièrement inquiet pour toi. Il semble beaucoup t'apprécier. T'a-t-il expliqué le fonctionnement du manoir ?_

Herobrine hocha simplement la tête.

- _Quand je l'ai envoyé te rencontrer, il m'a rapporté que tu ne souhaitais pas rester dans ce monde. Sache que je ne t'y forcerai pas._

 _-_ Ce monde, cet endroit... Tout ça ce n'est pas chez moi.

- _Bien sûr, c'est compliqué de découvrir tout un monde dont tu ignorais tout jusqu'à présent. Mais j'aimerai que tu restes ici jusqu'à ce soir pour te familiariser avec ce monde et parler aux autres creepypastas. Tu as déjà rencontré Ben, Jack et Lost Silver, mais il y en a quelques autres qui vivent ici, et avec qui je pense que tu pourrais te lier d'amitié._

-Se lier d'amitié ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, et je n'en ai pas besoin. Donner sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre à toujours été une mauvaise idée.

- _Pourtant tu as accepté de suivre Ben et Silver ici pour visiter ce monde. Ils auraient pu t'attirer dans un piège pour te tuer, mais tu leur as fait confiance. Comment expliques tu cela ?_

Herobrine mit un moment avant de répondre.

-Je... Je ne l'explique pas. À la façon dont il parlait de ce monde, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà venu une fois ici, il y a très longtemps...

- _Avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter n'est pas désagréable, il faut juste se lancer, avoir le courage de parler aux autres. Les creepypastas ici ont vécu des moments durs comme ceux qui ont fait de toi un tueur. Tout le monde a eu un passé difficile, et c'est ça qui les réunis sous le même toit. Ils savent qu'ils ne sont plus seuls et considèrent cet endroit comme un havre de paix, où rien ne pourra les blesser. Certains résidents du manoir, comme Ben et Silver, viennent de jeux eux aussi, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. Vous avez une chose de plus en commun. En parlant aux autres et en découvrant ce monde, je suis persuadé que tu pourras trouver ta place._

Slenderman prit une liasse de documents dans un tiroir et la tourna vers lui. En s'approchant, il put lire des noms calligraphiés en colonne, tous d'écritures différentes. Il en compta une vingtaine.

- _C'est une liste de tous les creepypastas avec qui j'ai pu parler en tête à tête. Une sorte de recensement, si tu préfères. Même si tu ne comptes pas rester parmi nous, j'aimerai que tu y inscrives toi aussi ton nom._

Herobrine prit le stylo noir que l'homme avait posé devant lui et inscrivit son nom sous le dernier marqué. Comparées aux autres, son écriture était carrée et régulière, comme une typographie d'imprimante.

Slenderman le remercia puis lui expliqua les règles du manoir. À savoir, aider les autres qui préparent les repas à tour de rôles. Ne pas sortir de la foret et ne pas s'approcher des villages alentours ni des habitations humaines, sauf en cas de mission. Pour ces dernières, lui demander ou attendre qu'il en délègue une attitrée. Ne pas laisser tomber la missions sans raison et le prévenir quand elle était achevée. Prévenir quelqu'un si on voyait des soldats, policiers, véhicules ou portails magiques anormaux. Ne pas s'y attaquer seul, mais autorisation de tuer un humain dans les bois. Éviter de réveiller les creepypastas qui dorment la nuit, ni ceux qui dorment le jour.

Herobrine essaya de tout retenir. C'était bizarre pour lui de se dire qu'il allait devoir côtoyer d'autres êtres qui n'étaient ni des victimes ni ses mobs. Le grand homme avait beau dire qu'ils étaient un peu comme lui, il ne savait pas comment il devrait se comporter. Est-ce qu'ils étaient comme Ben ? Ou Jack ? Ces deux là étaient vraiment différents de son frère et des joueurs, ils ne le craignaient pas et ne le haïssaient pas. Peut-être qu'il les appréciait aussi. Ils étaient ses seuls guides dans ce monde étrange.

* * *

Quand Slenderman l'invita à rejoindre les autres, il alla vers la porte et retourna dans le couloir. Aussitôt, le bourdonnement désagréable cessa et il put souffler.

-Il est impressionnant hein ?

Herobrine leva la tête vers Ben qui marchait vers lui avec un sourire.

-Oui, un peu... répondit-il

-Tu peux le dire tu sais, même les plus têtus d'entre nous ne sont pas à l'aise face à lui, surtout le première fois !

-Il semble... vraiment puissant...

Ben hocha la tête.

-Il l'est. Personne ne sais quel age il peux avoir, mais il est le premier des creepypastas. Il a plein de noms différents aussi: Der Ritter, der Großmann, Tallman, l'Opérateur... Il est notre protecteur. À ce jour, seul un être est à son niveau.

-Un seul ? Fit Herobrine surprit. Qui ça ? Un dieu ?

-Un démon. Zalgo...

Ben avait murmuré ce nom. Il frissonna et son bonnet vert trembla.

-Lui et Slenderman se battent depuis très longtemps. Il paraitrait qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble avant. Moi j'y crois un peu, mais je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait pour être en guerre maintenant. Mais ce que tout le monde sais et ce dont on est tous certains, c'est que si un jour Zalgo bat Slenderman, nous ne serions plus en sécurité nul part...

* * *

 **[AN: Bonjour, voici de nouveau un petit chapitre! Je commence un peu à avoir des idées d'une grande aventure qui suivra, mais je bloque pour certaines phrases, donc je n'écrit pas vite. J'ai aussi mis en ligne le dessin de couverture que j'ai fait pour cette fanfiction. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Je la mettrais en ligne aussi sur mon compte deviantart, en plus grand et détaillés! (3lise-Gautier) ]**


	8. Chapter 8: Intrigant email

Intriguant émail

* * *

L'inspecteur de police eu un sourire et frappa dans ses mains d'un air ravi. Sa journée avait assez mal, voir complètement mal commencée. Le circuit électrique de la gendarmerie était défaillant d'un coup et les lumières n'arrêtaient pas de grésiller, tout comme les écrans des ordinateurs. Et puis il avait cette impression depuis le réveil que quelqu'un l'observait. Même quand il était dans son bureau fermé et les rideaux baissés! Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, une magnifique nouvelle était venue éclairer cette soirée morose. Une magnifique nouvelle parvenue sous la forme d'un mail. Sur le moment, il avait été surprit de l'adresse de l'expéditeur mais le contenu du mail l'avait vite détourné de ce détail.

Il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir une nouvelle fois l'écran de son ordinateur pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

"De : z̛̯̟al̨͉g͚͇͎̬̙o̶̭̰̙̞̥̱ ̟͖̙̺̤ d̝͉̣̟̰ͅe̙͘e̥p̺̜w͎̻͈̳e̗̳̬͈͎̺b̷̻͔

Objet : Offre d'une aide pour la résolution d'une enquête.

Mon cher inspecteur,

J'ai apprit récemment que vous avez reprit l'enquête des enfants et promeneurs disparus mystérieusement. J'approuve cette initiative, le meurtre de l'enquêteur précédant ne doit pas arrêter cette enquête et je souhaite de plus vous apporter une aide non négligeable en vous offrant des pistes de recherches.

Je me tiens au courent de l'avancement de votre enquête.

M Ogla Z."

Une aide bien précieuse tombée du ciel, comme un coup de pouce de la part d'un ange ! Il se frotta les mains et ouvrit la pièce jointe. C'était un lourd dossier. Les ventilateurs de son ordinateurs soufflaient en essayant de tout afficher. Enfin.

C'était des fiches, toutes du même format, comme celles des détenus d'une prison. Il parcouru quelques noms puis referma le dossier. De nouveau, comme un tic, il se frotta les mains. Il allait avoir du boulot ! Cette affaire allait être bouclée en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire !

* * *

 **[A.N: J'ai quelques contrôles à la fac en ce moment, je n'ai pas pu poster ce très court chapitre avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en postant un avis!]**


End file.
